Between Us
by foreverinmyworld
Summary: I'm not very sure what to put here so i'm just gonna give it my best shot. This is a Toshiro Hitsugaya love story in which he and Hissori Kane must over come many obsicales in order to ne together.
1. Introduction To Main Character

**Introduction To Main Character**

Hissori Kane (Sori) is a 5'0" female Soul Reaper with snow white hair that goes to the middle of her back, it is normally tied up in pigtails with two black ribbons, she has deep violet eyes, a tannish skin tone and a somewhat curvy figure with a chest slightly too large for her size. Her age is unknown and her birthday is November 21st. She wears the regular shinigami pants that have slits on the sides to reveal the white under cloth, shinigami top is like a tank top but two inches from her shoulders has sleeves that reach to just about her finger tips and a bell on a small black ribbon as a necklace

Hissori is very quiet she rarely ever speaks to anyone and when she does it is in a voice that is very low; the only way she will talk normally is when speaking to a captain or talking to Aohinote. Although Hissori is fairly good at a lot of things, aside from social skills and anything relating to people that doesn't involve fighting, she excels in swordsmanship using little to no effort whenever fighting and flash step. She often appears to have no emotion what so ever due to the fact that she is most of the time lost in thought. Hissori is very honest, seeing no point in hiding the truth and is sometimes quick to temper. She has a tough exterior but inside is broken, she feels scared all the time and is afraid of being hurt, thus preventing others from getting close to her. She has a lack of patience and hates anything that may consume valuable time. She likes sweets, rain, thinking, snow, the cold, animals, shoji, and devising plans. Hissori dislikes the heat, fighting, noise, and spiders. She fears pain and spiders

Hissori is in the 6th division and is the 3rd seat. Her zanpakuto is Aohinote with her shikai being "Rain Aohinote", blue fire falls from the sky latching onto anything but the swords wielder and instantly scorches the area of which it has latched, and her bankai being "Blaze Aohinote", blue fire appears from no where surrounding the opponent in its flames and slowly engulfing said person(s). Aohinote has a black hilt and guard with a purple ribbon wrapped around the hilt closest to the guard that has two 2 foot long strands hanging free, the blade is long and thin towards the hilt but thickens towards the top, the blade is three shades of blue (midnight blue closest to the hilt that makes a spike shape on the blade, normal blue in the middle that steers off to the side of the blade, and the remainder of the blade is ice blue). Hissori wears Aohinote on her back in a black sheath tied with a purple sash.


	2. Face Off

"Sori! Hissori wait up!" Hissori was pulled from her thoughts and turned to see who had been calling her only to see Mihane running at her at full speed. As Mihane finally caught up with her she bent over placing her hands on her knees panting and gasping for air.

"What?" Hissori asked tilting her head slightly to one side.

"Ichigo Kurosaki just challenged Renji-fukutaichou to a fight!" Mihane chirped excitedly once she was breathing normal again.

"So?" Hissori replied failing to see the point in the girls excitement, people challenged Renji everyday to fight, what was so special about this one.

"Urgh…c'mon" Mihane sighed grabbing a hold of Hissoris' wrist and pulling her back in the direction from which she had just come.

"Sit!" Mihane barked pulling Hissori into the seat beside her. Hissori sighed then sat down attempting to see what the point was in her being here. She saw Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji battling, the match seemed pretty even so she once again failed to see the point in her attendance.

"Hello Hissori" came a near emotionless voice from beside her that she would know anywhere.

"Hello Kuchiki-taichou" she answered bowing her head slightly.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Byakuya continued.

"Mihane insisted I come" she replied, suddenly the spirit pressure in the room shifted causing Hissoris' attention to shift back to the battle just in time to see Renji be disarmed. '_How is that?_' Hissori thought to herself as she watched Renji pull himself to his feet and start arguing with Ichigo. Hissori rolled her eyes and rose to her feet ready to leave just like everyone else until someone started yelling over the crowd.

"I challenge 3rd seat Hissori Kane to a fight!" yelled the voice, which obviously belonged to a male. Hissori turned to see everyone looking at her and shrugged beginning to walk towards the fighting ground.

"As you wish" she accepted reaching the end of the line of people and facing her challenger.

"With that bell around your neck you'll be pretty easy to catch" the man sneered.

"This… is for your protection" Hissori said as she walked past him and took her spot at one end of the grounds. When the match was called to a start the man had barely even had time to blink before Hissori was in front of him slashing with her sword.

"How did y-"

"One should not talk during a battle one wishes to win" she said jumping in the air and flipping over him to slab him in the back. The boy staggered and then turned to slash at her as well but his move was easily blocked.

"Cry Shinkuame" the boy yelled causing red water to swirl around her.

"Your not even worth it" Hissori sighed breaking through the wall of water, which burned her skin, to finally catch the man in the shoulder and taking him to the ground. Hissori held her zanpakuto to the mans' chest and smiled viciously at him.

"Now what do you say?" Hissori asked in her normal voice.

"I…I g-give up-p-p" he replied fear consuming his eyes.

"Good boy" she said sheathing Aohinote and walked away with intentions of returning to her room….until Renji and Mihane caught her.

"Man for someone who doesn't like to fight you sure are good at it Sori" Renji said in a shocked voice. Hissori ignored him and simply continued walking to her room.

Hissori sighed as she finally made it to her room and got the chance to lay down on her futon.

"That went fairly well I'd say" came a voice from beside Hissoris' bed.

"That it did Aohinote…people can be quite frustrating sometimes" she replied not bothering to look at him.

"Sometimes?"

"Okay most times"

"But you hide your frustrations fairly well on most occasions, what has your attention today that you aloud yourself to draw blood in that battle?" Aohinote asked taking a spot on the floor but continuing to look at her.

"Today….it's been ten years Ao….ten" Hissori answered allowing her anger and sadness at the event to show through her words.

"I see…." came his short reply, but she couldn't blame him for his lack of words there was nothing he could have said or done to ease the pain that she was feeling. The room fell silent as neither could think of anything to relieve the tension that circled through the air.

"Hissori-" Aohinote started but then sighed shaking his head knowing nothing would help the moment.


	3. Unexpected Rescue

"So our mission is to take care of the over abundance of hallows in Karakura Town?" Renji asked as he and Hissori walked down the hallway preparing to leave for their mission. Hissori sighed willing herself not to get mad at Renji for asking the question for a second time.

"Yes Renji, like I said before that is all Kuchiki-taichou told me" she answered as the disappeared into the world of the living.

"Alright so we need t go get our gigai's first" Hissori said and they started off towards Uraharas' shop. The walk to the small shop was quite and unexciting, Hissori took thanks in the fact that Renji didn't try to start a conversation with her leaving her mind to wander.

"So squad 6 is here too" Kisuke said from behind the counter as Renji and Hissori walked into the candy shop.

"Yeah, are our gigais ready?" Renji asked moving closer to the counter.

"Of course they are" Tessai answered leading them into the back room to change. When Hissori walked back into the main room Renji was already done and he and Kisuke seemed to be enjoying tea.

"Are you ready Renji?" she asked interrupting them.

"Ye-"

"Look at how cute you look Sori-chan!" Kisuke said pulling her into a tight hug. Hissori was now dressed in a midnight blue dress that went to her knees and her black ribbon were replaced with matching midnight blue ones to keep her hair in their usual pigtails.

"Let me go Urahara" Hissori said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"But your just so cute!" Before Hissori could say anything else Renji pried Urahara off of her and they were off to take care of there patrol.

"The nerve of that man, honestly!" Hissori growled to herself as she and Renji walked along an empty street.

"Renji!" a faint female voice was heard off in the distance causing both Hissori and Renji to turn around.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji said with a smile while waving to her and Ichigo who was fallowing close behind her.

"Renji…I'm going on ahead, we can meet up later" Hissori said and was gone before he had time to protest or say another word.

Hissori had been wandering around for awhile now and there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary so she decided it was time to head back to Uraharas' shop. No sooner had she made the decision to return did she sense the presence of a hallow and there was more then one.

"About time" Hissori said as she took off running in the direction in which she sensed the hallow.

Hissori made it to where she was sensing the hallows from but there seemed to be no hallows in sight and what's more they seemed to have just vanished from her senses. '_How odd'_ Hissori thought to herself while looking around the area. Seeing that there was no trouble Hissori stayed within her gigai but soon realized that was a big mistake.

"Well, well what do we have here" said an eerie voice from behind her. Hissori quickly tried to get out of her gigai but it was to late and she was soon trapped within the hallows tentacle grip.

"Damn it" Hissori growled trying to get free but failing miserably, the gigai was just too weak to be of use.

"What a pretty little treat you are" the hallow chuckled pulling her closer to him, Hissori braced herself for what she knew was coming next. When she expected to feel all sorts of pain Hissori suddenly felt light as air and then realized she was falling through air until a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her and guided her safely to the ground. Hissori looked up after a few moments and her eyes instantly widened as violet eyes met teal eyes.

"C-captain Hitsugaya" Hissori managed to articulate in her momentary state of shock.


	4. Interruptions

"That was a cl-"

"Oh Captain you saved her!" Rangiku butted in cutting Toshiro off and snatching Hissori from his arms only to engulf her in a suffocating hug "Sori I was so worried about you, and when I was gonna go and save you Captain was already there!"

"Rangiku, she can't breathe let her go!" Toshiro snapped at his lieutenant ripping Hissori from her grasp causing her to stumble backwards into Toshiro. She was gasping for air, which was nothing new when it came to Rangikus' hugs, and she felt a bit dizzy, also not new.

"Th… thank you Hitsugaya-taichou" Hissori said still a tad out of breath.

"It was no problem, but you should learn to be more careful honestly what were y-"

"Oh Captain take it easy on her" Rangiku groaned. Hissori held her head down while Toshiro scolded her and once he was interrupted she took the chance to defend herself.

"He hid himself and then snuck up on me, it was foolish of me to remain in my gigai I know that" Hissori said standing up straight. Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"Let's just go" he mumbled and walked off without waiting to see if Rangiku and Hissori were behind him.

"Sori-chan ar-"

"Oh and Hissori" Toshiro said turning around finally having the opportunity to cut Rangiku off.

"Yes Taichou?" Hissori called to him.

"Are you alright?" Toshiros' sudden words caught Hissori off guard and she had to think for a moment before she could reply to him.

"Yes Taichou I'm alright… thank you" she answered with a slight smile. Rangiku opened her mouth to say something but one look from Toshiro caused her to quickly close it and he turned around and started off once more back to Uraharas' shop.

"Hissori finally! I was starting to get worried" Renji said jumping to his feet as Hissori entered Uraharas' shop closely fallowed by Toshiro and Rangiku.

"I'm fine Renji" Hissori said with a sigh "Thanks to Hitsugaya-taichou I am."

"What does Captain Hitsugaya have to do with it?" Renji asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing, it's not important" Toshiro broke in after a moment "Now be up early tomorrow, to both of you will be attending school with the rest of us." Hissori sighed at the thought of meeting new people who would only serve to ask her endless questions and annoy her to no end.

"Alright then if that's the case" Hissori muttered standing up and walking towards the hall where the bedrooms were "I'll be heading to bed." Without hearing another word Hissori disappeared down the hallway and into the room which Urahara said was hers.

When Hissori reached her room she made her way over to the dresser and picked out a gold nightgown to sleep in. She smiled to herself as she let down her hair and brushed it out and then just stood in the middle of the room thinking. The sudden opening of her door snapped Hissoris' attention back to reality and a light blush crossed her face as Toshiro walked into her room.

"Rangiku…where is th-…." He started and then looked at her a dark blush skimming his face "Hissori I…uh…sorry." And before Hissori could say anything Toshiro was out of her room.

"That was-"

"Adorable" Aohinote said. Hissori turned around to see him leaning against one of the walls in her room, and he was wearing a sly smile but before she could make a come back he disappeared back into his zanpakuto.

"You are so lucky I'm tired" Hissori growled as she climbed into bed and under the covers "Tomorrow's going to suck."


	5. And With That

Hissori woke up the next morning and found her school uniform already waiting for her in the closet. '_Could this get any worse?_' Hissori groaned in her thoughts as she put the uniform of Karakura High School on, what idiot in their right mind would believe she was a high school student anyways? After brushing her hair Hissori tied her it up in pigtails, using red ribbons, and made her way to the front room.

"Sori-chan you look so cute" Rangiku said leaping towards her and wrapping her up in a hug. '_It is way too early to be dealing with this_' Hissori thought as she remained silent and just allowing Rangiku to have her way. When Rangiku finally released Hissori from her hug Hissori saw Renji with a plate of pancakes.

"Your favorite right?" he asked holding the plate out to her.

"How did you know?" Hissori muttered taking the plate and placing it in front of her as she took a seat at the table.

"I pay attention to things" Renji replied drinking some of his tea.

"Well…thank you" Hissori said and started to eat her pancakes. Toshiro and her barely exchanged even a glance and Hissori assumed it was because they were both still pretty embarrassed about what happened the night before. She made it about ¾ of the way and then Rukia and Ichigo showed up to get everyone.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Rukia asked as she saw them all sitting around. Hissori quickly ran to brush her teeth and then returned with her backpack in hand.

"Let's get this over with" she grumbled walking out the door.

"That's the spirit Sori-chan!" Rangiku called after her and Hissori sighed heavily wondering what the rest of the day would have in store for her.

To Hissoris' great dismay she was put in a different class from everyone else but in relief, after speaking far more then she was comfortable with, she was given a seat in the back of the class. Most of the time Hissori was either looking out the window or doodling in her notebook, whilst trying to figure out why she and Renji were attending school when their mission was to monitor hallow activity. When lunch finally arrived one of the boys in Hissoris' class came up to talk to her.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" he asked with an edge of flirtation in his voice. '_I don't need this right now, why can't he just go away'_ Hissori thought while remaining silent.

"Ah so you're the silent type heh" the boy continued "Well I'm Kisane Rykidou, nice to meet you Hissori." Hissori was taken aback at how casually Kisane used her name.

"Like wise" Hissori replied as Rangiku walked into her classroom.

"Aw look at my little Sori-chan talking with a boy" she teased as she made her way over to Hissori.

"Rangiku do you ever shut up?" Hissori nearly growled.

"I wish she did" a voice from beside the doorway said causing Hissori to turn and be met with teal eyes once more.

"Hitsugaya" Hissori said with an undertone of bashfulness

"Ichigo said to meet on the roof" Toshiro said pushing from the wall and leaving the classroom, obviously displeased with something.

"Well I'll see you after lunch Hissori" Kisane said as he walked back over to his group of friends.

"Yeah" she answered as she and Rangiku left the classroom and started down the hallway. For some reason Hissori couldn't get the look in Toshiros' eyes out of her head and decided to talk to Rangiku about it.

"Hey Rangiku?" Hissori said watching the ground as she walked.

"Yeah Sori-chan?" Rangiku replied glancing down at her.

"Do you know if…theres something bothering Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hissori asked keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Not that I know of" Rangiku answered putting a finger to her chin as she thought "He did seem pretty flustered last night though." A light pink blush colored Hissoris' face as the memory was brought back up.

"Oh, okay then" she replied simply and quietly.

"Why Sori-chan are you worried about him or something?" Rangiku asked.

"Worried about who?" interrupted someone just as Hissori walked into that someone and fell down on the hallway floor.

"Don't worry about it Captain" Rangiku said with a nervous edge "Well I should be getting to the roof." And before anyone could protest she was already half way down the hallway. Hissori looked up and saw Toshiro staring down at her with a hand reached out.

"Are you alright Hissori?" he asked as she took his hand and he helped her back to her feet.

"Yes thank you Hitsugaya-taichou" Hissori answered and then added "That seems to be a reoccurring phrase between us." The words were out before she knew it floating in the air around them. '_You_ _idiot why would you say something so stupid!_' Hissori scolded herself. Either Toshiro hadn't heard what she said or chose not to acknowledge it, both options of which relieving Hissori.

"Look Hissori about last night-"

"Don't worry about it taichou, it was an honest mistake anyone could have-"

"Why don't you wear your hair like that more?" Toshiro questioned not meeting her, now widened, eyes.

"Wh-what?" Hissori stuttered out in shock.

"Never mind" Toshiro said turning around readying to walk away.

"I don't wear my hair down because no one has ever mentioned my hairstyle before so I guess I just think nothing of it" Hissori answered with a shrug that he didn't see "May I ask why captain?"

"Because y-….because it was cute" he snapped and then walked away leaving Hissori stunned in the hallway watching after him.

"So are you going to tell me what Captain and you talked about today at lunch that was so important that you never made it to the roof?" Rangiku pestered as Hissori sat crossed legged on her bed doing what was left of her homework. She kept Rangiku waiting in suspense until she was finally done all her homework.

"No" Hissori answered simply as she put her pencil down and cracked her knuckles "Why don't you go ask him?"

"I tried but he wont tell me!" the older women whined.

"Well then that's that" she said standing up "Now get out, I wanna get out of this uniform."

"Fine" Rangiku said still pouting but left Hissoris' room without a fight. The woman's attempts at gaining information were almost enough to make her laugh, almost. The truth was Hissori would love to talk to Rangiku about what happened that day at lunch but she herself wasn't even sure if what happened was real or not and she just didn't want to take that chance with Rangiku.

"Urgh" Hissori growled in annoyance "I hate this!" She quickly dressed in a knee length plum colored dress and walk out of the room having her heart set on a distraction.

"Where are you going?" Renji and Rangiku asked as Hissori neared the door.

"Out" she quickly replied and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Under The Light Of The Moon

Not long after leaving the shop had Hissori ended up at a park and was now fighting a hallow, although she was more toying with it than anything.

"You little brat I'll make sure you die slowly" the hallow roared as Hissori landed gracefully on a nearby tree branch.

"Oh is that so? Then perhaps I should make your death slow as well" she launched herself into the air so she landed on the hallows head and then stabbed her zanpakuto into it's mask and slowly pulled the blade down. The hallow screeched in agonizing pain and then was gone in a poof.

"I feel a little better now" Hissori said to herself as she sheathed Aohinote and returned back to her gigai. The cracking of a twig drew Hissoris' attention behind her.

"Are you alright Hissori, you've seemed on edge lately?" Renji asked as he walked further into view. Hissori turned to face him and then sighed again.

"I'm fine, it's just…..being here in the world of the living… it brings back some memories, and theres just been a lot going on since we got here" she answered in a low voice, that had to of been one of her longest sentences that wasn't spoken to Aohinote.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Renji asked with concern

"No…. it's fine really I'll be alright" she answered hiding the sadness in her voice "I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going for a walk." Renji nodded and without another word Hissori walked off into the night.

About a half hour had passed since Hissori had left Renji, she appreciated his concern but she didn't know how to be close to people; not even to Rangiku of whom she considered to be her best friend. After a few more minutes Hissori had reached her destination.

"Here we go" she whispered to herself as she pushed open the gate that seemed to scream in the silent night. Taking a few steps inside the small courtyard Hissori stopped contemplating her actions but finally decided to continue on. A cold wind caused Hissori to shiver and pull her arms against herself in attempt to keep warm. Eleven unsettling minutes later Hissori reached the small patch of flowers she never cared to learn the name of and knelt in the middle of the small area next to a stone that was engraved….

_Kyone Kane_

"Hey mom" Hissori whispered fighting back the tears that stung at her eyes "I don't have very long. I just wanted to tell you….I….I miss you." She let a few tears fall before standing up and starting on her way back to Uraharas' shop. Hissori took her time returning and when she got back she found that everyone was already asleep so she decided to sit up on the roof for a bit.

"Mind if I join you?" a somewhat husky voice asked. Hissori stiffened for a moment and then she relaxed and nodded.

"Sure Hitsugaya-taichou" she said in a low voice. Toshiro took a seat beside her and then the silence settled once more.

"Can I ask something?" he said breaking the silence and casting his teal gaze over her.

"Sure" Hissori answered barely feeling up to talking to anyone let alone Toshiro.

"Where did you go?" Toshiro asked with a somewhat serious edge.

"Well taichou, I took care of a hallow and then I….I had to take care of something personal"

"Which was?" Toshiro urged her to continue and she wondered why he even cared and then the memory from lunch crept into her head _"Because y-….because it was cute"_ the thought brought a warm feeling up to her face as she wondered whether or not to tell him. She sighed and decided it would be easier to just tell him instead of trying to hide it.

"I was visiting my mothers' grave" Hissori answered grimly looking up at the moon.

"Oh I didn't-"

"Not many people do taichou, my family is a topic I tend to avoid" Hissori cut him off.

"Why?" his curiosity was a bit shocking Hissori was surprised that he was taking interest in her.

"Because many years ago my entire family, including myself, died." Hissori answered blankly.

"So what causes you not to talk about them?"

"After we all made it to Rukon district 73 things were rough, my father didn't make it, my older brother had disappeared, and my mother….well she found a way back to the world of the living and thinking that the after life would be better there she went back…" Hissori had to take a deep stabilizing breath before continuing "After a while I decided to go there too, to bring her back, I found her but it wasn't really her….she was in the midst of becoming a hallow. I of course at the time didn't know this and thought she was sick, it wasn't until she tried devouring me that I realized that the mother I had come after was already gone. I was scared, so scared…. and I would have died that night if that shinigami hadn't shown up and…." Hissori found that she was unable to finish that sentence and had to quickly blink away tears.

"Hissori-"

"I'm going to go to bed now" she said quickly jumping up and heading towards the ladder but was caught by a strong hand that pulled her back into a hard, yet surprisingly warm, chest.

"You don't have to do everything on your own you know" Toshiro told her softly as he wrapped her in his arms and she let her tears cascade down in a relentless stream from years of built up pain.


	7. In Which New Feelings Surface

When Hissori woke up later that morning the clock read , good that meant she was up early enough for school. She sluggishly got ready for school and then suddenly recalled last nights events. Hissori realized for the first time since her mother died she had opened up to someone. Hissori sat on the bed and realized, with astonishment that she trusted Toshiro Hitsugaya. After what felt like an eternity of being alone she was finally close to someone, someone other then Aohinote.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aohinote asked and when Hissori refocused her attention he was looking up at her from his spot on the ground.

"Not a chance" she answered standing up again and continuing to get ready.

"But Sori!"

"Stop whining your starting to sound like Rangiku" and with that being said Hissori grabbed her bag and left her room with the mock hurt expression of Aohinote to stare at the, now closed, door. When Hissori sat down at the table a plate of pancakes was set in front of her almost immediately but she realized that it hadn't been Renji this time who gave them to her, but Toshiro.

"Thank you captain" she said and started eating her breakfast musing over her feelings, that were still so confusing, as she ate. There were emotions that she recognized but then there were emotions that were foreign to her, and it scared her because things that she didn't know about could result in something bad.

Before she knew it Hissori was done her breakfast and she, along with everyone else, was out the door and on their way to school. There wasn't a rush to get there, they had plenty of time, but still Hissori remained ahead of the group.

"How are you feeling?" asked an all too familiar voice. Hissori smiled to herself which Toshiro noticed "I'm assuming that means you feel better?"

"Much better actually, better then I've felt in a long time…thank you captain" she replied. He gave her a small smile and nodded. They walked side by side in silence the rest of the way to the school but the entire time Hissori felt as if the air between her and Toshiro had changed.

Unfortunately once at school Hissori was forced to separate from the rest of the group and head into her own classroom. Just when she was about to walk in her hand was snatched up again and she was pulled back. Teal eyes burned into her violet ones and even though her mind begged her to blink she could not tear away from him.

"I just wanted to to tell you-"

"SHIRO!" screeched a black haired girl with grey eyes who was now running down the hallway straight at them. The girl glomped Toshiro, tearing his hand from Hissoris' and the black haired girl clung to him. Who was this girl, and why was her attachment to Toshiro enough to make Hissoris' blood boil and her eyes ice over.

"I'll see you later Hitsugaya" Hissori said in a deathly cold voice as she turned and walked yet again into her own classroom.

"Wait His-"

"Oh Shiro I've missed you! I'm sorry I was away for so long!" the girl explained never releasing her hold on Toshiro, even as he stood back to his feet.

"Ai, let go" he said firmly.

"Awwww…fine" Ai whined and finally released him, Toshiro then turned to go and get Hissori but the bell rang and he was forced to go to his own classroom.

"Damn it" he hissed under his breath as he took his seat which was, thank god, the farthest it could be from Ai. Now he would have to wait until lunch to talk to Hissori.

Hissori was on her last question on the worksheet that the teacher had given them, her mood remained the same never letting up on its artic edge. Who was that girl and what the hell gave her the right to be touching Toshiro!? Then Hissori realized, what gave her the right to react this way?

"….Hissori?" the soft voice of Kisane broke through her deadly thoughts and she looked up at him with a _yes?_ Look "It's lunch now and I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me?"

"I-"

"Already have plans but maybe tomorrow" Toshiros' voice answered for her and Hissori noticed two things, one that girl wasn't attached to him and two that same displeased look from yesterday was back in his eyes.

"Oh well, okay then see ya after lunch Hissori" Kisane said and with a sunken heart walked back to his friends just as he did yesterday, only today Hissori didn't reply back, she did however keep her attention focused on Toshiro.

"And what plans for lunch do I have captain?" she asked wondering if the bitter edge in her voice was only in her imagination, but due to the expression on Toshiros' face she guessed it wasn't. Without a reply he merely grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom and then out of the school and down a street.

"I thought we could spend the time together" Toshiro said breaking through the ever present silence.

"What about that girl from this morning?" Hissori asked casting her gaze down. Toshiro sighed an aggravated sigh before answering her.

"Ai is a girl who has had a slight obsessive issue with me since my first day at Karakura High School" he explained "She is annoying and I wish I could find a way to get her to leave me alone."

"Get a girlfriend" Hissori said in a nonchalant tone and then her face turned red and she covered her mouth as if doing so would prevent him from hearing the words she had spoken.

"A girlfriend?" Toshiro repeated raising an eyebrow. Hissori remained silent and hearing him say the words only made her blush darken. Finally she found the ability to speak again and took a deep breath.

"Yes, maybe if you get a girlfriend Ai will leave you alone" she answered in a voice that was more steady then she felt.

For a moment Toshiro considered Hissoris' words and then fought off the suddenly intense need to press his lips against hers. Luckily his will won out, this time anyways. He instead pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her tightly making it impossible for her to pull away.

Hissori knew it was wrong, a captain couldn't be with a 3rd seat, but it still didn't change the fact that she hugged him back and took comfort in knowing that it was her he was hugging and not Ai. She didn't understand these feelings inside of her but she was determined to find out the meaning behind them.


	8. Crushed

Hissori now sat in class waiting as the minutes ticked on and continued to replay the moment Toshiro hugged her over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of everything going on. Eventually though her thoughts were interrupted when Kisane yet again called her name.

"Yes Kisane?" she said in a bored tone

"Uh….class is over" he answered while giving her a stupid look.

"Ah right, I knew that" Hissori laughed dryly and gathered up her things.

"Can I ask you something?"

"…..alright"

"Is that guy your boyfriend?" Kisane asked with a hard stare, Hissori tited her head to the side trying to figure out who he meant.

"What guy?"

"The short one with the white hair!"

"Toshiro?!" Hissori nearly shrieked as her face started to redden "No he's not my….boyfriend." Hissori found that questioned fairly hard to answer and she wondered why Kisane even cared to ask.

"Really? Okay good!" Kisane exclaimed happily.

"Wait what do you mean good?!"

"Nothing, it's just that I-"

"Sori-chan c'mon!" Rangiku yelled cutting Kisane off. Hissori nodded to her and then looked back at Kisane.

"This isn't over" she muttered and was then stalking after Rangiku. Things were starting to get really confusing for Hissori, she didn't understand the feelings she was having for Toshiro then Kisane was acting weird and now to top it all off Ai was walking home with them, attached to Toshiro of course. Hissori sighed heavily and remained far behind the rest of the group.

"Sori-chan?" Rangiku said in a low tone "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just freaking peachy" Hissori answered bitterly as she watched the others move farther and farther ahead "I think I'll just going to go for a walk….i'll be home in a little bit, hopefully once she leaves." Hissori then notice everyone stop walking and turn to look at her and Rangiku, her eyes briefly meeting Toshiros' before she pulled her gaze away/

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine thanks" Hissori said and turned to walk away, feeling the temperature dropping with every step she took.

Hissori sat in a tree close to Uraharas' shop, she wanted to be farther away but something kept drawing her back although this was the nearest she would allow herself to be until she was ready to return. She heard voices speaking and looked down from her perch to see Toshiro and Ai walking, thank god she had hidden her reitsu. From this distance she was able to see them with out being seen herself and she was able to hear everything they were saying.

"So Shiro-kun whose your one friend?" Ai asked "The one girl I haven't met"

"Her name is Hissori Kane" Toshiro answered blankly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ai asked and Hissori held in a laugh recalling how Kisane asked the same thing about Toshiro. To her great enjoyment Toshiros' face obtained a dark pink tint as Ai looked at him expectantly.

"What? No she's not my girlfriend!" Toshiro exclaimed. Ais' face lit up at the confession and she smiled a wide smile that could only spell out trouble.

"Good! That means I can be your girlfriend!" Ai cheered. Hissoris' whole body seemed to catch fire with that one little statement and she suddenly felt the very strong urge to hurt Ai.

"Wow you're the complete opposite if Captain Hitsugaya" Renji whispered from beside her.

"Gah! What are you doing here?!" Hissori exclaimed grabbing her chest in a fright.

"Rangiku and I decided to fallow them, and boy and I glad we did otherwise you could easily set the whole park on fire" Renji explained

"Oh shut up!"

"It's true when Captain Hitsugaya is mad he could freeze everything but when your mad everything could melt. So please for the sake of the tree calm down" Renji said with a slight chuckle while Hissori rolled her eyes and looked back down at Toshiro and Ai.

"Ai I-"

"It's settled I'm your girlfriend now!" Ai cheered and threw herself at Toshiro pressing her lips against his. Hissoris' body stiffened as the anger faded away and was replaced by pain, and it was a pain unlike anything she had ever felt in her life.


	9. Heart Broken

Hissori had managed her way back to Uraharas' shop thanks to the help of Renji and Rangiku; she hadn't spoken a single word since her soft pained whisper of "no" when Ai had kissed Toshiro. She went straight to her room allowing herself to become completely closed off to everyone as she shut the door behind her. Not even making it to the bed Hissoris' knees gave out from under her and she fell to the floor letting silent tears stain her face. She knew she should have seen this coming, there was just so much uncertainty between the two of them and it all seemed to good to be true, which it apparently was.

Rangiku made her way to Hissoris' room but could feel the overwhelming sense of pain admitting from the room and knew it would be better to just back off. But still did Hissori not see the discomfort and angst in the eyes of Toshiro like she did?

"Is she alright?" Renji asked from behind her and Rangiku sighed and turned around.

"No she's heart broken but theres not anything anyone can do for her" Rangiku said with a troubled tone.

"That Ai girl-"

"Theres something up with her" Rangiku finished walking off back to the front room where Toshiro and Ai had just returned.

"Rangiku-chan guess what! I'm Shiros' girlfriend!" the girl cheered with glee. Rangiku bit her tongue and focused on the expression in her captains eyes to calm her.

"Well I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow Shiro" Ai said kissing Toshiro and then skipping out the door. As soon as Ai was out of the house and Rangiku was sure she was a good distance away she gave Toshiro an stoned glare which Toshiro understood completely. He knew that Renji and Rangiku had fallowed them but it wasn't until after Ai declaration of her being his…girlfriend, did he know Hissori was there as well.

"Where is she?" Toshiro asked Rangiku.

"Just leave her alone" Rangiku said with a razor sharp edge and then took a seat next to Renji who was starting to pour sake. But of course Toshiro didn't listen and went on his way down the hall and stopped in front of Hissoris' door but before he could open it the door swung open only for swollen reddened violet eyes so deeply laced with pain locked with his teal eyes that held a pained expression of their own.

"Hitsugaya-taichou" Hissori said emotionlessly bowing and then brushing past him, making her way to the roof above. She wanted more then anything to sense a hallow, to be called back to Soul Society, to disappear! But what Hissori wanted most of all at that moment was to forget the feelings for Toshiro Hitsugaya that even now as she was crying her eyes out she felt those bubbling feelings inside her. Hissori sat in the middle of the roof staring up at the sky and counting the stars, she was oblivious to the world and hoped that the feeling was mutual.

"Hissori-"

"Go away!" Hissori snapped at the first sound of Toshiros' presence.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked, his tone sounding…pained?

"Yes…..no…..I don't know what I what alright!" Hissori snapped and settled her gaze on him "What I do know is you're the last person I want to see right now! Wait make that second to last because if I see that Ai…." The air suddenly began to rise in temperature as she thought of Ai kissing Toshiro.

"Hissori…." Toshiro said putting a hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away from him.

"Just…..stay away from me" she hissed and jumped off the roof heading in whatever direction her feet took her and leaving a very stunned Toshiro sitting on the roof.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Hissori finally returned to the Urahara shop. She had slept in a tree as far as she could bare to be from the place.

"Sori-chan! Oh thank god your alright!" Rangiku said wrapping Hissori up in a sisterly type hug "Where were you?!"

"Don't worry about it" Hissori answered as she walked into her room and changed for school. When she came back out Toshiro was standing by the front door…with Ai. The room started to heat up as she glared at Ai, 'if looks could kill' coming to mind.

"C'mon" Renji said grabbing a hold of her and pulling her out of the shop "Ypu need to calm down."

"I'm going to school" she said and turned quickly going on her way to school.

Finally once at school Hissori was able to be away from the pthers without the guilt of knowing they were worried about her. After last night the only thing Hissori really knew was she didn't want to be anywhere near Toshiro and she could easily make that happen.


	10. Realization And A New Hope

When lunch finally rolled around Hissori saw Rangiku lingering at the door way but instead waited for Kisane to come up to her.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me?" he asked obviously expecting rejection, because in spite of what she claimed he still believed that Hissori and Toshiro were going out.

"I would love to Kisane" Hissori answered deciding to give herself a little distraction.

"Really? Awesome, c'mon then" he said in an all to happy tone as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom. As they were leaving the school Hissori could feel eyes watching her and the temperature begining to drop. _'Good now lets see how you like it_' she thought to herself as she walked with Kisane.

"So what would you like for lunch, my treat" Kisane asked with an ear splitting smile.

"Anything's fine" she replied giving a small smile. She couldn't help but think of how alien Kisanes' hand felt in hers and how badly she wanted to pull away but forced herself not to.

"Pizza it is" he said pulling her into a pizza parlor that wasn't to far from the school.

"Sounds good to me" Hissori said as they took a seat.

Once they were both done eating it was time to return to school, Kisane once again grabbed her hand and she once again had to resist the urge to pull it away; it just didn't feel right to her. Hissori was "lucky" enough to run into Rangiku before it was time to go into class.

"Hey I'll meet you in class okay Kisane?" Hissori said as she could feel the annoyance rolling off Rangiku.

"Ya sure" he responded and then walked into the classroom. Rangiku wasn't no time pulling her off to the side of the hallway where they were less likely to be seen.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed

"What do you mean?" Hissori answered tilting her head.

"Alright I get this thing between you and Captain Hitsugaya but first you don't come home last night and now your skipping off with some guy who only wants one thing from you!"

"Wait a sec-"

"What is it going to take for you to realize that you love him?"

"Love? Love who?!" Hissori questioned. Rangiku sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Your in love with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, anyone with eyes can see it" Rangiku said and before Hissori could say anything more the bell rang forcing her into class, which was now the last place she wanted to be. Hissori knew that her feelings for Toshiro were strong and that she didn't quite understand them but could she really love him? She knew nothing about this sort of thing, she had closed herself off for so long that there were still many things she didn't understand about herself. As the teacher talked on about Wilhelm Rontgen and well as Marie Curie and the discovery of radiation Hissori thought over the events of the past few days and realized how right Rangiku was….she loved Toshiro Hitsugaya. But with that little fact now being known it raised the question of how he felt about her. Siddenly Hissori was jittery in her seat, waiting with little patients for the end of the day when she could talk to first Rangiku and then possibly Toshiro.

When the day had finally come to an end Hissori nearly flew out of her seat and out into the hallway. She saw Toshiro leave his classroom and there was no Ai attached to him. With a slight smile on her face Hissori made her way over to Toshiro. He gave her a surprised look and then his expression went blank.

"Meet me on the roof tonight…." She said and then walked off deciding it would be better to talk to Rangiku once they were at home. Hissori still couldn't believe the feelings going on inside her, she still didn't understand most of the feelings but she knew enough to know Rangiku was right.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Rangiku said as she walked into Hissoris' room, she didn't know what to expect after today at lunch but she knew it had to be something important.

"You were right" Hissori began "About my loving Captain Hitsugaya and I don't know where this will end up but I'm planning on telling him tonight." The smile Rangikus' face couldn't have gotten any more sentimental she knew what this meant for Hissori and how big a leap of fate she was taking but she also knew the way Toshiro felt and knew everything would work out.

"Oh Hissori I'm so happy for you" Rangiku exclaimed wrapping Hissori in a tight nurturing hug.

"Thanks?" Hissori chuckled slightly "But don't get happy until I tell him….after the things I said last night I would be surprised if he just laughed at me. Before Rangiku could answer a soft knock came on the door.

"Uh excuse me" Ururu said as she poked her head in "But it's dinner time." Both girls got up and fallowed Ururu to the dining table. Once Hissori was in her seat she was once again surprised to see Ai missing but thought nothing of it, Dinner was fairly silent with only the talking of Renji and Rangiku with an occasional word from Urahara to fill in the silence.

Once dinner was done and she had helped Tessai clear the dishes, Hissori headed up to the roof and waited patiently for Toshiro to join her. She was nervous, not knowing what to expect and she could feel her body trembling even as she took deep stabling breaths. Her fear of how the situation grew with every passing second, what if he didn't feel the same way for her? What would she do, what could she do? An aching pain stabbed her chest as she thought of what it would be like for Toshiro to deny her, to be alone again after so many years. Finally the sound of footsteps filled the air, causing Hissori to quickly wipe away the appearing tears, and then the space on her left side was occupied but he never sat down.

"If you want to yell at me some more you can just do that inside" Toshiro said in a cold voice, the voice she was expecting.

"I'll be honest I have no idea what I'm doing, I just know I have to try" she said as she stood up to face him and he raised and eyebrow waiting for her to say what she needed to.


	11. Sentimental Feelings

Hissoris' pulse was pounding in her ears, she could feel her legs quivering beneath her and her mouth suddenly felt dryer then the hottest desert. She looked him in the eyes realizing that everything could ever want was within him and that only made her will to tell him stronger.

"I don't know how to say this….and I don't know how your going to react but I need you to know that I love you" Hissori said in one simple breath and felt time tick by at an agonizing rate as she waited for him to reply.

Just when she thought all hope was gone and fresh tears srang to her eyes, Toshiro grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her against him as he pressed his lips gently into hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on and her arms wrapped around Toshiros' neck as her lips began to move in sink with his. When they finally pulled away for air Hissori felt her knees give way in utter shock of what just happened but Toshiro held her in his arms not even giving the slightest bit of reluctance to hold her. She looked up at him and found him staring back down at her.

"I didn't mean it" Hissori muttered softly "About not wanting to see you, it hurt me to say it to you but I just wanted yu to feel the pain I felt." Tears started making their way down Hissoris' cheeks as Toshiro sat them down on the roof and he started to wipe away every tear.

"Shhh it's alright now" he cooed trying to calm her down.

"No it's not because now your dating that girl and…and-"

"I'm not dating her" Toshiro interrupted sternly, I uh…broke up with her if you can even call it that she was the only one in the "relationship" who thought we were dating." A smile brushed the edges of Hissoris' lips as she took in what Toshiro had just said, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Toshiro started to talk.

"I love you Hissori, and only you" Toshiro said as he bent down and pressed his lips to her again.

"Capt-"

"You can call me Toshiro Sori" he cut her off again and she smiled a bright happy smile not only because she was allowed to use his name but also because for the first time he had called her Sori.

"Toshiro, I love you too" Hissori said snuggling closer to him and happy that she finally knew where things between them were going.


	12. Bonus Chapter-My Hero

Hissori walked down the corridor of the sixth division, she was on her way to see Rangiku because apparently there was something SUPER important that she needed her help with. She continued on her way thinking of what could possibly be so important that Rangiku needed her now of all times when she was up to her knees, even though she wasn't that tall, in work that needed to be done.

"I swear Rangiku this had better be good" Hissori grumbled to herself as she approached the squad ten barracks and made her way to the captains office. Hissori knocked on the door and at first there was no reply, and just when Hissori was about to give up and return back to her own barracks to do her work she heard shuffling and knocked once more.

"Soooooriiiiiii help me" shrieked Rangiku causing Hissori to run into the room expecting some sort of threat but found the room to be empty aside from Rangiku and herself. Hissori looked at Rangiku with an artic glare and hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on here Rangiku?!" Hissori yelled in aggravation "I can't just drop everything and come over here every time you want to see me!"

"B-but Sori" Rangiku stuttered out and pointed to something on the ground. When Hissori cast her gaze at what Rangiku was pointing at she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped backwards…right into the arms of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hissori didn't care at the moment that she had jumped into the captain and was now starting to climb up him in extreme desperation to get off the floor, the floor where the daddy long legs spider stood three feet from them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Toshiro demanded.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it" Hissori whined clinging harder onto Toshiro. Toshiro looked down at where Rangiku was still pointing, from her spot safely on the couch, and sighed as he saw the spider. With Hissori still clinging to him for dear life he picked up the spider and set it free outside. Upon returning to his office Hissori unattached herself from her perch on his back and was now safely back on her own two feet.

"There now will you two calm down" Toshiro said with another heavy sigh "Honestly it was just a little spider and-"

"Thank you so much Captain Hitsugaya you're my hero" Hissori declared as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled Toshiro into a hug.

"Well I...uh" Toshiro said as his face turned red and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Aw captains' Soris' white knight" Rangiku teased.

"SHUT UP RANGIKU!" Hissori and Toshiro yelled in unison as they both turned different shades of red, all of them unknowing that the spider had made it's way back into the comfy office.


	13. Unexpected

Hissori eventually had to pull away from Toshiro and stand to stretch. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then stood as well, looking deep into her violet eyes.

"We should probably go to bed, we do have school in the morning" Hissori said with a little laugh making Toshiro smile slightly.

"That's a beautiful sound" he murmured as he closed his eyes in content; Hissori stayed silent but blushed a light pink "But you're right we should head to bed." Hissori smiled glad that he agreed with her but when she turned to walk away her pulled her back and into his arms. Without her realizing it Toshiro removed her hair ties and watched as her long white locks fell into place.

"Toshiro!" Hissori shrieked in shock "What did you do that for?!" Toshiro waited before answering her as he just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I like your hair like this" he answered her and watched as she blushed a light pink again.

"W-well you could have just asked me to let it down, you did have to just take my ribbons!"

"Alright fine" he said and held out the two red ribbons with their bells "You can have them back." Hissori smiled and took the ribbons and bells from him but as she went to pull her hand away she found herself once again trapped in his tight embrace.

Hissori crawled into bed with more wuestions in her head then she had woke up with. A heavy sigh escaped her as she wondered where this left things between her and Toshiro.

"So you told him heh" Aohinote said appearing next to her.

"Ao…I'm so confused….I love him and he loves me but I don't know where everything between us is" Hissori said in a trained tone. Aohinote noticed that changes that were occurring with his mistress, she was happy now more alive and he knew that Toshiro Hitsugaya was to vredit for this occurrence.

"Well Sori….I think you just need to be patient and see where things take you" he told her.

"Your right….I'll…just…let things…g-" Hissori managed to say before she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Ao smiled as well this was the first time he had seen his mistress with so much emotion inside her, he was happy that come to understand, or at least acknowledge, the feelings with in her.

"You have come a great way Sori" Aohinote whispered before returning into his zanpakuto.

When the sun was gently peeking in through her window Hissori was already half way dressed for school. She decided while brushing her hair that she would leave it down and simply tie her bells around her neck then smirked to herself as she recalled Toshiro words regarding her hair.

"By Ao, I'll see you after school!" she called behind her as she shut the door and headed down the hallway. A door to her left opened up and Toshiro exited his room nearly knocking into her.

"Sorry Sori" Toshiro exclaimed as he caught her before she fell.

"It's alright Toshiro" Hissori answered with a smile and got one in return.

"Good morning" Toshiro said a little belated but his tone was calmer now and…happy?

"Good morning Toshiro" she answered giving him a hug which he happily returned "Time fore breakfast." Hissori released her hold on Toshiro and once again started off down the hallway on her way to get something to eat.

"SORI!" Rangiku cheered as she glomped Hissori and began to smother her in her cleavage as always, eventually Rangiku figured out that she couldn't breathe and released her suffocating hold. "Your hair is down, did you lose your ribbons?"

"No, I just thought I'd try it this way for a change" Hissori replied as she saw a plate of pancakes waiting for her on the table.

"Well I like it" Rangiku said watching as Hissori tok her spot where the pancakes were at and then as Toshiro moved from his seat to sit next to Hissori.

"As do I" Toshiro commented as he took a sip of tea. Hissori smiled as she ate and then drank her orange juice and waited until it was time to go to school.

As usual Hissori remained ahead of the crowd and Toshiro didn't even give Rangiku a chance to be next to her, but out the corner of her eye Hissori saw the don't-think-your-getting-off-that-easy look that Rangiku shot at her. Just as always they remained silent and merely continued on their way to school. Hissori was finding it hard to believe that it was just a normal day, that nothing was going on…or at least that was until someone nearly ran into her, despite Toshiro pulling her out of the way, and when she looked up at him her eyes widened in utter and complete astonishment.

"Urusai" she whispered in total disbelief and uncertainty.


	14. Declaration

Hissori looked up at her older brother half expecting him to disappear or something that wasn't just him looking down at her with an eerie smile on his face. It had been ten years since the last time she saw her brother, and thattime he had nearly killed her so now when he gave her that look it sent cold unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Hissori who is this?" Toshiro asked with an undertone of defense in his voice, but his words seemed muffled to her as she concentrated all her focus on Urusai.

"Hello…little sister" Urusai spoke in a voice that was just as eerie as his smile. Hissori took an unconscious step back and tried to bring herself back to reality hoping that this was all a dream, a horrible sick twisted dream.

"Urusai" she repeated unable to form any words aside from his name. Toshiro looked between them over and over seeing only a resemblance in their violet eyes and even those weren't the same, Hissoris eyes were soft and gentle but tough whereas Urusais' were cold distant and…evil? Urusai took a step towards Hissori and Toshiro stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?!" he demanded. Urusai seemed to look him over and then took on a disgusted expression that held humor, as if he knew something they didn't.

"How cute…" Urusai muttered and then rose a hand sweeping it in front of Toshiro and sent him flying into a nearby brick wall. Once Toshiro was out of the way Urusai got within centimeters of Hissoris' ear. She wanted to move, to speak, to go help Toshiro, but most of all to get away from him.

"I've come to finish what we started" Urusai declared with a dark humorous chuckle and then he backed away from Hissori as if to be near her caused him pain in some way "See ya around Hissori." And with that last statement he was gone and her knees gave out from under her as she fell to the ground she was hit with the realization that Urusai wouldn't stop until she was dead.


	15. Into The Lions' Den

It took Hissori longer then she would have admitted to snap back to reality. She saw Renji next to her, she could see his lips moving but she didn't seem to hear anything and when she turned her head she saw everyone else hovering over Toshiro. Hissori wasted no time as she jumped to her feet and walked/stumbled her way over to him, Toshiro wasn't conscious but he was breathing allowing at least a small breath of relief. All at once the sounds around her flooded into Hissoris' head causing her to wince in pain.

"Captain please wake up" Rangiku repeated over and over

"We have to get him back to Uraharas" Rukia said above all the noise. Hissori watched as Ichigo picked Toshiro up and everyone started back towards Uraharas' shop.

"Who was that Hissori?" Renji asked as he too stayed behind. Hissori hesitated and then sighed in defeat.

"That was my older brother Urusai…he's not a shinigami, actually I don't know what he is, but he seems to possess the abilities to control air" she answered and then looked down at the ground "For some reason beyond my knowledge, he wants me dead." Renji seemed to be thinking over everything she had just said and remained quiet. "And right now we have to focus on Tosh-…I mean, Captain Hitsugaya we need to make sure he's alright" Hissori added after a few moments.

"Your right" he agreed "let's go!" With that being said the pair quickly started after the rest of the group.

Once at Uraharas' Toshiro was given immediate attention for a fracture shoulder and a concussion.

"He had to have been thrown into that wall pretty hard for it to have this kind of effect on him" Kisuke said once he was able to sit down at the table with everyone else "Even now he's still out cold." Hissori sat in silence going over everything that had happened, Urusai meant to fatally hurt Toshiro to send a message, a message that Hissori understood completely…..I will not stop hurting the people you care about until I have you. Hissori sighed and stood up immediately drawing attention to herself.

"I'm going to go check on him" she answered as she started off down the hallway. When Hissori walked into Toshiros' room she noticed the instant drop in temperature, as she drew closer she saw just how hurt he really was.

"This is all my fault" Hissori whispered to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him "I'm so sorry." A sudden movement beneath her fingers startled Hissori and then she noticed that Toshiro was starting to wake up. When she rose to go get Urahara a surprisingly strong hand wrapped around her wrist and she turned to see Toshiro looking at her with nothing but concern and worry in his eyes.

"Don't go" he said in a low husky voice. That simple statement drew Hissori back to sit on the bed and she placed a gentle hand on his cheek "I saw it" he murmured closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into her hand.

"Saw what?"

"His hatred for you…when he attacked me something sparked and I felt what he felt and then I saw parts of the last time you saw each other"

"Urusai never did have the strongest psyche…"

"He wants you dead Hissori"

"Yes I know that but i-"

"He won't stop until you're dead"

"Or he's dead, I don't have to be the one to die and if Urusai is just going to keep running around hurting people then he has to be stopped"

"Hissori-"

"I promise I'm going to make this better"

"Not alone"

"Well I won't let anyone else get hurt Toshiro"

"As captain I-"

"No one can stop him but me" Hissori snapped pulling her hands free and away from him "This is something I need to do." She bent down and kissed his forehead "I love you….I'm sorry." Just as he opened his mouth to protest she was gone leaving not even a stirred dust speck in her wake. Toshiros' face turned red and he balled his hands into fists knowing there was only one way he would be able to fallow after Hissori…

"RANGIKU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and waited growing more impatient with each passing second.

Hissori knew where she would find Urusai and she also knew that it was better for her to go to him then for him to come to her. She couldn't stop thinking of the look on Toshiros' face right before she left, it was filled with such worry, concern, anger and ….fear? Hissori drew in a deep breath before pushing the doors to the abandoned factory open and stepping inside what could possibly be where she would meet her end.

"Alright I'm here" she yelled out not expecting Urusai to show himself quickly, But as he was on a roll of surprising her, he stepped clean into view arms crossed and that eerie smile on his face.

"I didn't think you would come so soon little sister" Urusai said as he began walking closer to where she stood, struggling to keep control over herself.

"What do you mean gone!" Rangiku and Renji both yelled after hearing Toshiros' story.

"She left to fight her brother on her own so none of us would get hurt" Toshiro calmly explained in a strained voice, it was getting hard to keep his temper under wraps.

"Does she realize she can get killed!" Renji yelled, that did it.

"I am sure that Hissori Kane is fully aware that she may very well die and if we don't hurry she could already be dead by the time we get to her!" Toshiro yelled he was on edge now and ready to go, if anyone had any further questions they could ask on the way "Now let's go!" Renji and Rangiku both nodded as he struggled to his feet. In a flash everyone was ready and on the trail of Hissoris' reitsu

"Well I thought the sooner the better ya know" Hissori answered bitterly "And besides it's not like you gave me much choice going after Toshiro and all."

"Ah yes the small white haired boy from earlier that was trying to protect you, how is the fool doing?" the smile on his face grew wider as he spoke and Hissori had to clench her teeth tightly together to keep from losing her temper.

"He's fine…a bit beat up thanks to you…but he's awake now" Hissori answered

"I thought you might bring him with you"

"No you're mine to take care of, I don't need to involve anyone else in our matters."

"How noble" with less than a breath after he finished Urusai was already in front of Hissori, swinging his sword at her.


	16. The Fight Commences

Hissori quickly dodged his attack and drew her zanpakuto at the same time. She tried her best to stay calm but they were evenly matched and she knew that, this fight wasn't a battle of strength but a battle of wits….a battle she was hoping to win. Hissori quickly took a defensive stance as Urusai came to rest and turned to look at her.

"It seems you've gotten better" he said with a slight growl in his tone.

"Yeah….I guess" Hissori muttered "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it has to be done" Urusai answered "Because I want the power"

"P-" Hissori started but before she could finish Urusau lunged at her again this time she slashed back at him barely missing his shoulder while he cut her arm.

"Maybe I spoke to soon" Urusai chuckled darkly.

"What power?" Hissori barked, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm.

"It's an old legend so to say but according to some ancient writings when the blood of an innocent seeps into this sword then a power unlike any other can be obtained" Urusai explained "And I chose you dear little sister because it's your fault mother died! You let that soul reaper slay her and then as of you never cared you became a soul reaper as well…..so I'll kill you for the memory of our mother!"

Hissori felt a twinge of pain circulate through her as she remembered the soul reaper killing, well rekilling, her mother back then she didn't understand but then she found out that it was necessary. Then anger shot through her as she came to a realization.

"Who are you to try and avenge mothers' death when you weren't even there! You didn't care about us you ran away to protect yourself!" Hissori yelled and lunged towards him catching his shoulder with her blade. "You need to be stopped Urusai and I'm the only one who can do that." Urusai started chanting something and she started feeling dizzy.

"You and what army?" he sneered and raised his blade. Hissori jumped back and held her zanpakuto in front of her. "Do everyone a favor and just die!" as he said this Urusai appeared in front of her and stabbed his blade into her side causing Hissori to yelp in pain. Urusai withdrew his sword and raised it to cut at her again and Hissori shook her head trying to focus but she was still feeling dizzy and now lightheaded because of blood loss.

"Good bye little sister" Urusai whispered darkly as he swung his blade down.


	17. A Battle Ended

Hissori quickly dodged his attack and drew her zanpakuto at the same time. She tried her best to stay calm but they were evenly matched and she knew that, this fight wasn't a battle of strength but a battle of wits….a battle she was hoping to win. Hissori quickly took a defensive stance as Urusai came to rest and turned to look at her.

"It seems you've gotten better" he said with a slight growl in his tone.

"Yeah….I guess" Hissori muttered "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it has to be done" Urusai answered "Because I want the power"

"P-" Hissori started but before she could finish Urusau lunged at her again this time she slashed back at him barely missing his shoulder while he cut her arm.

"Maybe I spoke to soon" Urusai chuckled darkly.

"What power?" Hissori barked, ignoring the pain shooting through her arm.

"It's an old legend so to say but according to some ancient writings when the blood of an innocent seeps into this sword then a power unlike any other can be obtained" Urusai explained "And I chose you dear little sister because it's your fault mother died! You let that soul reaper slay her and then as of you never cared you became a soul reaper as well…..so I'll kill you for the memory of our mother!"

Hissori felt a twinge of pain circulate through her as she remembered the soul reaper killing, well rekilling, her mother back then she didn't understand but then she found out that it was necessary. Then anger shot through her as she came to a realization.

"Who are you to try and avenge mothers' death when you weren't even there! You didn't care about us you ran away to protect yourself!" Hissori yelled and lunged towards him catching his shoulder with her blade. "You need to be stopped Urusai and I'm the only one who can do that." Urusai started chanting something and she started feeling dizzy.

"You and what army?" he sneered and raised his blade. Hissori jumped back and held her zanpakuto in front of her. "Do everyone a favor and just die!" as he said this Urusai appeared in front of her and stabbed his blade into her side causing Hissori to yelp in pain. Urusai withdrew his sword and raised it to cut at her again and Hissori shook her head trying to focus but she was still feeling dizzy and now lightheaded because of blood loss.

"Good bye little sister" Urusai whispered darkly as he swung his blade down.

Chapter Fifteen: A Battle Ended

Reality suddenly came crashing down on Hissori and she brought her zanpakuto up to block Urusais' sword. With a groan of pain Hissori, yet again, quickly jumped back but not before Urusai was able to drag his blade along the left side of her body as she did so. As she fell to the ground, being swallowed in a pool of her own blood, Hissori was vaguely aware that Urusai wasn't finished with her until she felt his sword once again pierce her body, this time it was her abdomen that was the target of his wrath.

"Now Hissori why don't you just give up like a good little girl and save yourself anymore trouble?" Urusai said as he bent close to Hissoris' paling face. In a last effort to stop Urusai, Hissori grasped her zanpakuto with all the strength she could manage at that point.

"…..ban…kai…." Hissori managed in a voice that was ment to be a yell but came out as barely a whisper "….blaze…..Aohinote."

Urusais' eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disappointment as he raised his sword, preparing to inflict the finishing blow.

"So stubborn, why couldn't you just listen and give up when I gave you the chance" he growled "This is the end little sister!"

"….good…bye…big brother" Hissori said as the blue flames, that went unnoticed by him until that point, surrounded Urusai and his screams of pain filled the air in the factory as he was consumed by the wrath of Aohinote.

"Captain did you feel that?!" Rangiku asked as she, Renji, and Toshiro were trying to find Hissori, only her reitsu was so well hidden that it was a difficult task.

"It was Aohinotes' spirit pressure" Renji said without waiting for the captains' response.

"…Hissori…" Toshiro murmured as he turned and faced the direction from which the sudden blast of spirit pressure came from "Let's go!" And without waiting another moment Toshiro was off in that direction hoping that he wasn't too late.

As Aohinote finished his relentless attack he faded away and Hissori watched the ashes of her brother fell to the floor, tears weld up in her eyes. She could feel her strength draining and Aohinote had returned to his zanpakuto form confirming she was growing weaker.

"….I'm…..sorry…" Hissori whispered as her zanpakuto fell from her grip and her vision blackened as she closed her eyes.

"Over here!" Toshiro called to the other two as they approached the abandoned factory. He could feel that something was wrong but he didn't know the extent of how wrong it was until the three of them walked through the doors of the factory. There was blood everywhere and the more they walked around the more their worries escalated.

"What happened here?" Rangiku asked in disbelief "It looks like a slaughterhouse."

"Where's Hissori?" Renji said as he continued to walk around. Toshiro remained silent as he searched for any sign of life, more specifically Hissori. When his eyes finally landed on a figure lying on the floor about a hundred feet away from him his blood ran cold and not the cold it normally was it was a cold that sent fear through his whole body.


	18. When All Hope Is Lost

Toshiro remained still with fear and shock, Renji and Rangiku had fallowed his line of sight and gasped in astonishment as they too looked at the unmoving body on the floor. He didn't need conformation, Toshiro already knew whose body was laying there motionless so when Rangiku and Renji recovered themselves and were now racing towards the body he knew who they would find. Something deep within Toshiro told him to go, to leave the scene, that he shouldn't…couldn't be there; but there he stayed as unmoving as the figure before him.

"It's…..it's Hissori sir" Rangiku confirmed his thoughts in an unsteady voice.

"She's not breathing and it's easy to tell that she's lost a substantial amount of blood" Renji said as he kneeled next to Hissoris' body.

"There's no sign of her brother either but judging from Aohinotes' spirit pressure earlier, I think it's safe to say that he's no longer a threat" Rangiku finished. Toshiro turned around facing away from the scene and nodded.

"Very well then, grab the….get Hissori and head back to Uraharas'" he ordered and then vanished. Rangiku wiped away a few stray tears and then turned back to Renji.

"Come on…we should get out of here" she said only getting a nod of agreement from Renji as he picked up the, still unmoving and frightfully cold, body of Hissori. Soon after they were then on their way back to Uraharas' shop with an undisturbed silence between them.

When Renji and Rangiku were back at the shop everyone fell silent as they walked through the door. Kisuke and Tessai were on their feet almost immediately and were ushering them to the room in the back.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" Kisuke asked

"He….we don't know" Rangiku replied as Renji walked away once Tessai took Hissori.

"I see…" he muttered and then left Rangiku as he turned and closed the door. Rangiku stood frozen in the hallway as silent tears streaked her face, sometime after she went to her room.

Renji walked back through the front room and ignored the never ending questions that flowed from everyone's mouths and headed straight for the door.

"Renji!" Rukia called as he walked through the door and was gone by the time she made it outside.

Toshiro was simply walking around in the forest trying to gather up all his thoughts, so many thoughts and feelings seemed to bombard him at once. Hissori was gone he grasped that much and although he didn't want to he had to accept it, shinigami died all the time….but not all of them were Hissori. He held his head then shook it trying, and failing, to force away the memory of her lying on the floor motionless, unmoving, dead.

"Why" he said unsteadily as his knees gave way and he fell to the forest floor "Why her!" He was frustrated and angry at Hissori, Rangiku, Renji, himself, EVERYTHING! Toshiro felt tears stinging at his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

Sometime after that Toshiro finally made his way back to the small shop, although it was well past dusk he didn't seem to notice. He walked through the front door and noticed the Renji and Rangiku were missing, a suddenly surge of worry pulsed through him as he wondered if they made it back.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia exclaimed as she rose to her feet "You're alright! After Renji and Rangiku came back and you weren't with them we star-"

"Where is Urahara?" Toshiro questioned cutting Rukia off after he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the two lieutenants made it back alright.

"Wha- oh he and Tessai are in the back with Hi-"

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya there you are" Kisuke said interrupting Rukia as he walked into the room.

"Where is…." Toshiro started and trailed off finding it impossible to finish the sentence.

"Come with me" Kisuke said as he turned and was now walking down the hallway from which he came. Toshiro fallowed immediately after him and almost bumped into Kisuke as he stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"She lost a lot of blood and suffered countless fatal wounds" Kisuke started and Toshiro balled his hands into fists as he listened to what Urahara had to say "We did all we could and we're still unsure if she'll make a recovery but we've got her breathing again so there's at least some good news. You can go and see her if you want she's in that room." Urahara pointed at the door and Toshiro was instantly in front of it. He took notice that Kisuke was walking back down the hallway and he put his hand on the door knob. After a brief moment of hesitation Toshiro opened the door and stepped inside the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

On the bed laid, a still unconscious but breathing, Hissori, he felt the tears prick his eyes again as he made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge just as she had done for him not so long ago.

"Hissori…." Toshiro said in a tone that was barely audible


	19. Miracle

It had been three days since Hissori was brought near lifeless to the Urahara shop and still there was nothing new. Rangiku had finally come out of her room and although she seemed to be back to her old self there was an obvious change in her, one that Toshiro wasn't quite sure if he liked. Renji had come back as well, maybe an hour or two after Toshiro had and he wasn't the same either. Hissoris' near death had effected everyone in an unspoken way but it had the largest impact on Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro.

"Alright were off" Rukia said as she and the others left for school. Rangiku stayed sitting at her spot next to Renji at the table as they talked and drank tea, and just as he had every day since Hissoris' incident Toshiro got up from his spot and made his way to the room where Hissori was being kept.

Toshiro walked into the room, no longer hesitant, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Hissori just as he had done every day for the past three days. He gripped her hand willing her to come back to him and then sighed.

"I miss you" he said softly as he brushed a stray hair from her face. An unexpected movement of her head caused Toshiro to draw his hand back immediately.

"Hissori?" Toshiro breathed half hopeful and half fearful.

"Mm" came Hissoris' soft reply.

"Hissori please say something" he continued as his hopes began to rise

"…To…shiro" Hissori said in a muffled voice.

"Oh Hissori please…please open your eyes!" Toshiro exclaimed as he looked down at Hissori.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" Hissori said softly as her violet eyes opened slowly. Without replying Toshiro scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"I…was…so…scared" Toshiro gasped as he sobbed into her next.

"Toshiro? Toshiro what's wrong?" Hissori asked as she warpped her arms around Toshiro securely, she held him close and cooed in his ear as he continued to sob.

Once Toshiro had calmed down Hissori wiped the lone tears from his eyes.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"You were dead….." Toshiro answered gripping her hand tightly as if even saying the words was too much for him.

"Near dead" Kisuke said as he walked into the room "Sori it's good to see you well again."

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Sure, the wound you took in that battle with your brother, every single one was fatal and you lost quite a bit of blood. When Renji, Rangiku, and Captain Hitsugaya found you, you were in a pool of your own blood unconscious and not breathing." He started and she waited for him to continued "So they brought you back here and it took Tessai and I a while to get you breathing again, luckily you weren't dead you were just close to it, but you've been unconscious for the last three days and we were starting to think the worst….this is quite a miracle." Once he finished explaining Hissori looked over at Toshiro with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"As you should be, it was stupid for you to go after him alone and you were nearly killed Hissori" Toshiro said as he scolded her and then sighed "But the important thing is that you're alright now." Before she could respond he wrapped her in another hug, this time pressing his lips passionately into hers.


	20. One After Another

It had been close to three weeks since she and Renji had arrived in the World of the Living but already they were being called back to Soul Society. It wasn't that Hissori was upset about being able to return home, it was more worry for what the future had in store for her; well her and Toshiro.

"So tomorrow then?" came an instantly recognized voice from behind her. Hissori turned around allowing her violet eyes to be captured be intense teal ones.

"Yes…although I don't know exactly when" she answered in a low voice trying to hide her sadness at the event.

"We should be returning in a couple of weeks" Toshiro continued and stayed at his place against her door frame.

"Oh really? That's-"

"Nothing is going to change" he commented cutting her off.

"What do you mean?" Hissori asked in a confused tone, Toshiro only sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, not yet anyways. Are you ready?" he said changing the subject. Hissori gave him an odd look but shook it off and nodded.

"As I'll ever be" she answered trying to give him a smile but failing miserably.

"Good" Toshiro said as he crossed the room to close the distance between them.

"I'm going to miss you" Hissori confessed bashfully as her cheeks flushed a dark pink, Toshiro smiled down at her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I you" he said leaning down to kiss Hissori ever so chastely. Hissori felt tears stinging her eyes and quickly pulled Toshiro into her arms in hope to hide her weakness for him.

It was a sleepless night for Hissori, she laid in bed tossing and turning until finally giving up on the hope for sleep and getting up. She left the comforts of her futon and headed up to the roof to look up at the starry sky and wait for morning. Hissori had found out soon after dinner that she and Renji would be leaving early that morning. Looking up into the greying sky Hissori attempted to count the stars only to give up soon after starting and watched as the night changed calmly into dawn. With a sigh she stood up and made her way back into the house and sat at the table waiting for Renji.

"How long have you been there?" Renji asked as he walked into the room with her.

"Long enough" Hissori muttered and stood once more.

"Well we should get going, don't want Captain Kuchiki getting mad at us" he said and headed out the door.

"Yeah…" Hissori agreed turning to fallow after him but pausing to look over her shoulder wondering if she should say bye to Toshiro.

"Hissori let's go" Renji called to her. Snapping her head forward she quickly fallowed after him.

"Coming!" she yelled and disappeared back through the portal to Soul Society unbeknown to her that Toshiro was watching her the whole time.

Back in Soul Society nothing seemed to change and everything was just how it was when they left three weeks ago.

"Alright I'll go report to Captain Kuchiki" Renji said walking off.

"Alright and I'll….I don't know" Hissori sighed and started walking around.

"Hey Sori!" she heard Mihane say from beside her. Hissori turned and gave her a smile.

"Hello Mihane, how have you been?" Hissori replied.

"I've been good, I'm glad your home! Do you wanna go to training with me?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" Hissori said gaining a smile from Mihane and then losing her wrist as Mihane pulled her along.

Training was rough, but that was mostly because some of Hissoris' wounds had yet to heal and could still be a bit painful at times.

"Are you alright Sori?" Mihane asked as she ran over to Hissori.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I got hurt bad in the world of the living and some of my wounds haven't healed yet" she explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know!" Mihane exclaimed guiltily.

"It's fine I just can't push it, I think I'll just go home and rest" Hissori said holding her side and turning to leave.

"Do you need some help?"

"No thanks I'll be alright" Hissori replied and started on her way back to her room.

She was half way home when she ran into Renji. He looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost. His face went pale and he was suddenly by her side.

"Renji what's-"

"What were you doing?" he interrupted.

"I was just training with Mihane why?" she replied sensing the tension in his voice.

"And you and Mihane didn't notice that you're bleeding?!"

"What?!" Hissori looked down to see that he was telling the truth and her wounds had apparently reopened during her training session "Oh that's just great!"

"You look a little pale, come on we need to get you to squad four" he said as he wrapped an arm around her and guided her towards the fourth division.

Six days had passed since Hissori was admitted to the 4th division, she was all but positive that her wounds were completely healed but Captain Unohana insisted on her staying at least one more day for monitoring and what made things worse was that Renji had come to tell her that Toshiro was back. The only thing that kept Hissori at bay was knowing that Toshiro would come and see her. But she was wrong, so very wrong.

Hissori took a deep breath as she was released from the 4th division, Toshiro hadn't come to see her yesterday but she thought nothing of it considering he probably had mounds of paperwork to catch up on. So Hissori walked merrily down the road to the 10th division. She stopped outside the office door knocking a few times and then waiting patiently. There was the sound of a heavy, tired sigh before any sound of a reply.

"Who is it?" Toshiro answered in an obviously tired voice. Hissori opened the door and stepped into the office, closing the door silently behind her.

"Good to see your back" she said giving him a smile.

"Hi- Ms. Kane how can I help you?" he replied giving her a blank look.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me?" Hissori asked as her tone dropped a few octaves at his formality.

"I don't have time" Toshiro answered returning to his paperwork. His words back in the world of the living became oh so clear to her now, of course nothing was going to change.

"Oh well sorry for bothering you Captain Hitsugaya" Hissori said and left his office going instead to her own room.

How could she have been so naïve? Just because they have feelings, as strong as they may be, for each other doesn't me anything could change rules were rules and she was still a 3rd seat and he a captain. So there she lay crying her eyes out because of the rules.


	21. Frozen

The next morning Hissori awoke feeling completely unrested and the fact that her wounds were still hurting didn't do much to help. She slowly sat up wincing slightly at the pain in her said but she merely ignored it and continued on preparing for a day at work. After stepping out of her room Hissori took notice that it was raining, she sighed and smiled slightly at least the rain was calming.

"Hey Sori!" Renji called as he ran up to her "Are you sure your well enough to be back? I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying though" Hissori said in a soft voice.

"Alright then, there's a meeting soon so we better get going" he said and watched her with concerned eyes as she walked away. He noticed that ever since they returned home she was starting to act like her old self and close out the world again but this, this was exactly how she was a month ago before they left. Renji shook his head deciding not to worry on it and hurried off towards the meeting room.

As Hissori left the meeting room a heavy annoyed sigh escaped from her. The meeting was nothing important just the usual stuff Captain Kuchiki went over. She wasn't exactly in the mood to be talking with everyone around the barracks so Hissori decided to go to the garden and to her surprise, and utter discomfort, Rangiku was there as well.

"Sori!" Rangiku said happily as Hissori walked up to her.

"Hey Rangiku" she answered softly.

"I told him this would happen" Rangiku said sourly and crossed her arms. The simple word _him_ brought fresh pain filled tears to Hissoris' eyes and she turned away from the busty blonde. As she took a step away planning to go back, once again, to her room when Rangiku stopped her.

"Hissori wait, I was told to give this to you" Rangiku said holding out something that appeared to be a note. Curiosity overwhelmed in Hissori as she first eyed the note and then took it, not even bothering to ask who it was from.

"Thank you Rangiku" Hissori said in a normal tone and then left the gardens to head back to her room to read the note.

After reaching her room Hissori sat on her bed and took a closer look at the note and saw a small snowflake drawn on it. As simple as it was Hissori couldn't help but smile at the picture before going on and opening the note up to see what was inside.

_Hissori,_

_ I want this to work, but there are so many things preventing it that I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry._

_Toshiro_

Hissori stared at the paper rereading it over and over trying to comprehend what Toshiro was saying to her but then again; she already knew, it was something she had come to terms with the day before. She couldn't help the new tears that started to fall onto the note, for her to tell herself was one thing but for Toshiro to just come out and say it, it just made things too much to bare. Eventually after she had stopped crying and pulled herself back together Hissori got up, leaving the note on her bed, and left her room. She was making her way to the 10th division in hopes of finding Rangiku, but she'd have to try her best to avoid Toshiro. But to her utter dismay when she opened the doors to the office there he sat but for once not doing paperwork. Hissori stepped into the office and saw the small white haired captain with his face in his hands, when he finally noticed her presence his head snapped up and Hissori turned her head before their eyes could meet, she didn't want him to know what she was going through right now.

"Sorry to bother you Captain Hitsugaya I was looking for Rangiku, I can see now that she's not here" Hissori said choking back sobs and forcing away tears "I'll just be going now." She turned and started walking to the door but before she made it a hand snatched hers up. Hissori turned to protest and their eyes locked she knew then there was no hope,

"Hissori-"

"Don't….please just don't" Hissori whispered her plea unsure if she would be able to handle whatever it was he was going to say. Toshiro looked at her with longing eyes and tightened his grasp on her hand.

"I'm sorry" he uttered then released her hand and turned around.

"So that's it then?" Hissori asked feeling herself go weak "You're not even going to try?" There was three foot space between them as he turned around to face her once more.

"And what exactly should I do?" Toshiro questioned coldly.

"Fight!" Hissori yelled as the tears escaped her hold "You fight! If there's something you want you fight for it you don't just give up!" Toshiro closed the small distance between them and wrapped Hissori tightly in his arms as she beat halfheartedly against his chest.

"Hissori-"

"No, no you can't do this" Hissori yelled trying to break free of his grasps only to fail miserably. Then in the blink of an eye she found herself pinned against a wall with Toshiros' lips pressed into hers.


	22. Actions Speak Louder Than Words Do

Toshiro broke the kiss but kept Hissori pinned against the wall. He looked deep inside her violet eyes trying to read whatever was in them. There were so many emotions at once within them he saw confusion and understanding and love and anger and so much more. Toshiro smiled down at her and then brought his lips close to her ear.

"You want me to fight, fine I'll fight for you" he whispered and then bit down softly on her ear. Hissoris' body stiffened and her eyes widened, she was trying to figure out what was going on, a dream yes that was the only rational explanation for what was going on at that moment. She felt his bites travel from her ear down her neck. She tried to figure out how he could go from being so cold to…..well this.

"Toshir-" Hissori started but she was cut off by his mouth covering hers. She gave up trying to reason with him and just stood there. She stood there motionless until she felt his tongue graze across her bottom lip, as if it were a reflex she opened her mouth for him as he slid his tongue inside and she became overwhelmed by the sensation. Her walls crumbled, suddenly Hissori was so alive, sliding her own tongue into Toshiros' mouth to explore while his did the same to her and it became a dance of sorts as their tongues slid in and out and twisted with each other.

When she felt electricity spark inside her as Toshiros' hands roamed over her body and every part of her surged, Hissori pulled her mouth away from Toshiros' and she kissed his neck slowly in search of that special spot and once she found it Toshiro let out a small moan. He dug his fingers into her hips as she bit softly at the spot, teasing it with kisses and her teeth before finally sucking on it. Toshiro pulled away from her leaving a distressful look in the eyes of Hissori as she stared at him.

"We can't do this" Toshiro said as he tried to steady his voice. Hissori felt as if she was going to fall apart, was there nothing she could do to ensure he was hers?

"Then I'll just-"

"What I meant" Toshiro said cutting her off "We can't do this, not here where anyone can just come in and find us." But without giving her a chance to process what he had said Toshiro swept Hissori into his arms and using shunpo they were in his bedroom in an instant.

Hissori looked around from the view on Toshiros' bed, realizing that he had somehow taken her hair down, and she saw him smiling at her, a hot lustful smile that made every muscle in her body sing. With a smile of her own Hissori was then in his arms capturing his mouth with her own in a relentless attack. Toshiro laid them down on the bed as his hands continued their exploration of Hissoris' body, only now being able to be more thorough. He pulled the sash holding her clothes together as she rid him of his haori and undid his sash. After taking the top of his uniform off Hissori took the time to run her fingers over his perfectly toned body soaking in every detail and converting it to memory. Toshiro took in a sharp breath as Hissori ran her fingers over his torso, he moved the unwanted cloth from her body and his smile flared as he looked at her. Hissori blushed not only from now being naked but also from the look in Toshiros' eyes.

"You're beautiful" he remarked leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers. She stifled a snort as she looked up into his eyes.

"If you say so" she retorted looking off to the side. Toshiro smiled down at her when she turned her head. He started trailing kisses from her jaw to her ear and then back down to her neck where he commenced with biting and sucking on her soft spots.

"Th-that's n-not f-f-f-…oh!" Hissori started and then gasped as Toshiro bit her soft spot harder. He smirked into her skin then left the comforts of her neck to begin leaving kisses down past her collarbone and stopping once he reached the valley between her breasts.

"You are" he said looking at her vibrant eyes and gave her another smile before cupping each of her breasts in his hands. They seemed to fit there perfectly as he massaged them and Hissori arched her back into his hands.

"Are not" she breathed then he bent down taking one of her breasts in his mouth while rubbing the nipple of her other between his thumb and forefinger earning another gasp of pleasure from Hissori.

As Toshiro worked with her chest Hissori pulled gently at his hair gaining little huffs from Toshiro as he switched his attention to her other breast taking that one in his mouth while rolling the nipple of the other in his fingers. These were such new sensations for Hissori, all the anger and sadness seemed to be melting away with each passing moment. Her thoughts were interrupted as Toshiros' mouth was once again on hers throwing his tongue into her mouth and using it to massage her own, While he did this Toshiro rubbed his hands all over her body and stopped to take her breasts into his hands once again, all without interrupting the kiss even for a moment. Hissori continued to arch herself into his hands while her own hands fought to get his pants off.

"So eager" Toshiro chuckled as he broke the kiss and sat up.

"So you think it's funny to tease me?" Hissori whined.

"Well you're so cute when you're all flustered" Toshiro said continuing to laugh. Hissori narrowed her eyes at him then lunged up and flipped them over so that she was now on top.

"Feisty" he laughed and took hold of her hips. Hissori bent down close to his ear and ran her tongue along the sensitive flesh, at this action Toshiro gasp and grasped her hips tightly.

"So you think it's fun to tease?" Hissori said using a soft seductive voice. Toshiro gulped and nodded.

"Yes I do" he said with an unsteady voice.

"Have it your way then" she giggled biting down ever so gently on his ear and sucking on it. Toshiro only grasped her hips harder at this and Hissori pulled away with a smile. Hissori dug her nails slightly into Toshiro's chest as she ran her fingers down the length of his body, he moaned slightly.

"Hm what to do, what to do" Hissori hummed in the same soft seductive voice as she rocked back and forth onto of Toshiro causing him to moan a bit louder.

"Oh! You like that?" Hissori giggled innocently and bent down to his ear again but instead of saying something in his ear Hissori sunk her teeth into Toshiros' neck instantly hitting his soft spot.

"Ah" Toshiro gasped with pleasure. Giggling into the tender flesh of his neck Hissori managed to work away Toshiros' pants. She sat up and looked down at the now naked Toshiro and a blush creeped across her face.

"Oh so now you want to be modest!" Toshiro exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Well…I…uh" Hissori rambled as she continued to look at the spot between his legs.

"What, you don't like what you see?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that!" Hissori quickly defended and then frowned "I liked you better when you were moaning." And with that being said Hissori took hold of him in her hand and began sliding her hand up and down slowly. She smirked as Toshiro did exactly what she wanted. Throwing his head back and moaning at her touch. Moving her hand fast along his length Hissori gave him one last smirk before releasing her hold and leaning down to lick him and swirl her tongue around his tip and then taking all of him in her mouth. Toshiro moaned and gasped at the same time as he unexpectedly sat up pushing himself farther into Hissoris' mouth. A moment passed before either of them did anything.

"H-Hissori d-" but his sentence ended as soon as Hissori began her assault, gliding her head up and down him, swirling her tongue around and licking as she did. When she felt hands on the back of her head pushing her faster Hissori smirked and knew what effect she was having on him. Toshiros' moans broke through the silent air as Hissori moved faster, even without his help, but he kept his hands firmly on her head and he gripped and pulled at the soft white locks.

"H-Hissori I-I'm going to….I'm going to-" and once again Toshiros' sentence was cut off as he released himself into her mouth. She instantly pulled away in disgust but then leaned back down and licked up every bit of his juices that were left. Hissori then looked back at Toshiro with innocence. watching him pant and catch his breath.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked out of breath, Hissori shrugged.

"It just kinda came to me" she replied with a victorious smile. Toshiro nodded in understanding before pulling her down on top of him and kissing her passionately. Without her knowing it Hissori had ended up once again beneath Toshiro. He looked down at her with hungry eyes and she only blushed.

"Being modest again are we?" he asked in a deeper, more lustful voice. Hissori felt her throat run dry and shook her head in reply.

"Good" Toshir said as he stroked the side of her face and then guided his fingers between her legs. He rubbed her gently making sure she was moist and then slid a finger inside her, feeling her nails dig into his arm. Slowly, so she could get used to it, Toshiro moved his finger in and out eventually adding two. Hissori arched her back and moaned, grasping at his arms as she did so, Gradually Toshiro quickened his rhythm; the sounds of Hissoris' pleasured moans being like sweet music to his ears, then yanked his fingers out and broke her hold on him. Hissori looked up at him longingly and he only smiled down at her as he bent down and began kissing from her earlobe all the way down her torso.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he heard her nervous, shaky voice ask.

"Trust me" he responded calmly to her as he bent down between her legs. He felt her stiffen but as he moved his mouth over her gliding his tongue in and out of her, he felt Hissori relax and then the moans began once more. He licked and sucked and moved his tongue rapidly inside of her, feeling the shudder rip through Hissoris' body and smirked as he took in and lapped up all she had to offer. Toshiro crawled back up to her seeing the exhaustion of the orgasm on her face he smiled and kissed her again allowing her to taste herself. He nuzzled her neck and waited, letting Hissori catch her breath before he did anything else.

"Are you ready?" Toshiro asked in a calm gentle voice. He felt her nod in approval but as he positioned himself she stopped him.

"Toshiro wait, I'm a-"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" he said cutting her off, knowing what she was going to say and how could he expect any less, she had shut herself off from the world barely allowing anyone past her defenses "It'll hurt at first but then, then there will be pleasure." Toshiro saw the contemplation in her eyes and smiled softly down at her.

"Sori we don't h-"

"Go ahead, I'm ready" Hissori said now that she knew no matter what choice she made he wouldn't be mad at her, Toshiro smiled down at her and held her hands above her head as he eased himself inside of her. She yelped in pain and he felt her wince a few times but after a few moments he felt her muscles relax and knew the worst was over. Slowly he moved himself in and out of her, leaning down to capture Hissoris' lips as he released her hands and she wrapped them around his neck. He loved her, only her, and now in this ultimate form of trust, love, and unification he knew that he couldn't stay away from her anymore regardless of what people thought; he didn't need his rank but he needed her.

"Faster" he heard Hissori whisper into his ear with the same soft seductive voice she had used earlier. He obeyed her command and started to move faster with every thrust. Toshiro felt Hissori dig the nails of one of her hands into his back and pulled at his hair with the other, the combination of the two causing him to moan rather loudly as he thrusted harder and faster into her and began kissing her again. He could tell he was reaching his end and knew Hissori had to be there as well. She began meeting him thrust for thrust as they sat up and he was brought deeper into her. They were a mess or hair, tongue, sweat, and moans.

"Toshiro-"

"I know me too" Toshiro panted cutting her off "Say my name."

"What?" Hissori asked confused.

"Just say my name" he growled starting to move extremely fast.

"Toshiro"

"Louder"

"Toshiro!"

"I can't hear you"

"TOSHIRO!" Hissori moaned as her muscles tightened and she clung to Toshiro for support.

"HISSORI" Toshiro moaned and they came together, releasing themselves and collapsing on the bed.

Panting for air Toshiro sat up and pulled himself out of Hissori and laid down beside her. He pulled her into his arms so that she was laying on his chest and pulled his blanket over them

"I love you" Hissori whispered making Toshiro smile.

"And I love you" he responded happily

"Your not-"

"Hissori you are mine and I am yours no matter what our ranks are or what anybody thinks nothing is keeping me from you anymore" Toshiro said cutting her off again and tightening his hold on her.

"I like that idea" Hissori giggled.

"As do I, now sleep" he said kissing the top of her head.

"okay" she answered with a yawn and slowly fell asleep.


	23. The Morning After

Hissori awoke the next morning only to find that she was alone. Sitting up, feeling a bit saddened, she discovered a note on the end table next to a rose made of ice. Smiling to herself Hissori picked up the note and saw Toshiros' trade mark snowflake engraved on the front, she then opened the note and began to read it.

_Hissori,_

_ Went to Captain's meeting will see you for lunch_

_Toshiro_

And just like before after his name there was a snowflake, a gesture that she hoped he only used with her. Placing the note back on the end table Hissori got up, wincing slightly in pain from the nights events, and got dressed having intentions of returning to her room since she was clear for the day. After she was done getting dressed Hissori walked over to the door and as she was reaching for the handle she heard Rangiku talking to someone.

"Hold on, I keep a bottle hidden in the Captains' room just in case something like this comes up" Hissori heard Rangiku say and immediately froze in place.

'Flicken' Hissori thought as she looked around for anywhere to hide but as the seconds ticked away and there were few places to hide Hissori decided upon under the bed. No sooner had she had scurried underneath that Rangiku came walking through the door. Hissori held her breath as if that would stop Rangiku from seeing her.

"Now where did I put it" Rangiku said to herself "Ah right under the bed!"

'Flicken, flicken' Hissori thought as she and Rangiku came face to face.

"Sori?" Rangiku said in a very confused tone

"I…uh…" Hissori babbled but couldn't find any words.

"What are you doing under the Captains bed?"

"Well….."

"You didn't!" Rangiku squealed and Hissoris' face turned red.

"Shut up!" Hissori shrieked

"So are you two-"

"Yes Rangiku, or at least I think so" Hissori grumbled crawling out from under the bed.

"I can't believe you two-"

"I swear to Jebus Cat Rangiku if you tell even one soul about this-"

"You will regret it" the voice of Toshiro cut Hissori off who had cut Rangiku off.

"Aw Captain I'm so proud!" Rangiku squealed wrapping Toshiro in one of her suffocating hugs. Once she let him free she grabbed her sake, made a motion as to lock her lips, and was skipping out the door. Both Hissori and Toshiro sighed and shook their heads.

"Well shall we go to lunch?" Toshiro asked breaking the silence.

"Is it really lunch time already?!" Hissori exclaimed

"Yes"

"I really slept that long?!" Hissori asked and Toshiro coughed nervously as his face turned red.

"Yes well last night was-"

"Certainly something" Hissori said cutting him off and kissing him gently. Toshiro responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as to bring Hissori closer and deepen the kiss. When they pulled away Hissori smiled at him and just hugged him while Toshiro rested his head atop hers.

"It really was something" she said with a smile, Toshiro chuckled and released her just as her stomach growled.

"Lunch" Toshiro said grabbing hold of Hissoris' hand and leading her out the door.


	24. Lunch Date

They sat across from one another smiling at the other before them; like a pair of love struck idiots. The waitress came and placed their orders in front of them without disturbing the pair and only smiled at the show of young love. Hissori and Toshiro walked past Uryu and Orihime smiling as they walked along in search of someplace to eat.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hissori asked as they continued to walk hand-in-hand ignoring all the stares they were receiving.

"Actually I already have something in mind" Toshiro replied looking down at her with a gentle smile "Do you trust me?" Those simple words caused Hissori to stiffen but she knew that answer.

"Of course I do" she said confidently.

"Alright then, you'll need to put this on" Toshiro said stepping behind her and tying a cloth around Hissoris' eyes, effectively preventing her from seeing. Her breathing increased slightly but calmed down once Toshiro took her hand once more. "Alright just…trust me" Toshiro said as he started to lead her away from where they were and she knew there was a smile on his face.

After a while Hissori started to become impatient and tried to see through the cloth or move it in the slightest bit to try and see where they were going. Suddenly Hissori felt her hand being squeezed and stopped her attempts.

"If you don't stop trying to take that off you're going to ruin the surprise" Toshiro scolded and she knew that he was frowning, his words making her frown as well.

"Ugh….then will you at least tell me how much farther we have to go until we're there?" Hissori whined, earning a sigh from Toshiro.

"Just a few more minutes relax" he said calmly and gave her hand another squeeze. Hissori sighed but continued to walk and soon enough Toshiro pulled her to a halt and into his arms. "We're here" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her chastely whilst removing the blindfold. When they separated and Hissori opened her eyes she was amazed at the sight before her.

There were cherry Blossom trees and everywhere she looked there were petals scattered on the forest floor. As she gawked in awe Hissoris' eyes landed on a blanket with a picnic basket right in the center of the Sakura trees.

Hissori turned to Toshiro with a joyous smile and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight embrace.

"It's so beautiful" she said once she finally spoke. Toshiro hugged Hissori back and buried his face in her hair, concealing his smile.

"I'm glad you like it"

"Like it? Toshiro I love it! It's the sweetest, kindest, most adoring thing anyone has ever done for me" Hissori corrected pulling back from the hug to see Toshiros' blushing smiling face.

"I made….well tried to make….everything on my own" he added blushing darker "but Rangiku had to help me a little." Hissori smiled warmly at him and then cupped his face between her hands and kissed him chastely.

"I love you" she said wrapping him yet again into her arms. After the very sentimental moment was over, Toshiro directed Hissori over to the blanket and picnic basket. She sat down as Toshiro dug through the basket and eventually handed her a purple bento box, opening it Hissori saw all her favorite foods.

"Everything looks and smells amazing" Hissori said looking up at him with a smile

"That's probably everything Rangiku made" Toshiro scoffed as he sat down with his own bento box. Hissori rolled her eyes at his self-degrading comment and started eating her lunch.

Once Toshiro and Hissori were both finished eating, Toshiro put the bento boxes in the picnic basket and laid down on Hissoris' lap.

"It really is beautiful here" Toshiro commented as Hissori played with his hair.

"I'd be happy anywhere so long as your there with me" Hissori said lifting his head and placing it gently on the blanket only to lay down on his chest instead.

"I feel the exact same way" he said wrapping her in his arms as they both looked up at the falling Sakura petals.


	25. Mission And Trouble

Eventually Hissori and Toshiro were forced to return back to reality and finish what needed to be done. So once Toshiro had left her at the squad six barracks Hissori had started down the halls, on her way to the Captains' office for an assignment, or at least something to keep her busy.

"Hey Hissori!" the familiar voice of Renji called. Hissori turned to see the red haired lieutenant walking towards her with a bit of an annoyed look clouding his features.

"Yes fukutaichou?" Hissori replied raising an eyebrow at him.

"We have an assignment"

"Oh great what is it?!" Hissori asked enthusiastically

"We have to go help squad twelve with something, no specifics were given but apparently we were requested by name by Captain Kurosuchi" Renji answered and Hissori now understood the annoyed expression.

"….We better get going then" Hissori said with an annoyed expression of her own. Renji nodded and the two started on their way to the squad twelve barracks, the entire time Hissori wondered what they could possibly need from them,

"Sori, Renji?" Rangiku questioned as she walked behind her captain causing Toshiros' head to snap up with open eyes.

"Hey Rangiku" Renji said with an annoyed tone while Hissori and Toshiro eyed each other.

"What brings you two up this way?" Toshiro asked never breaking eye contact with Hissori.

"Captain Kurosuchi needs us for something" she answered, letting some of the fear show in her eyes she wasn't exactly fond off the twelfth division captain.

"I see…."

"Sorry Captain but we should really be on our way" Renji broke in giving Hissori a nudge,

"Right, I'll see you later Captain Hitsugaya" Hissori said as she and Renji continued on their way.

"Aw don't look so worried captain" Rangiku said with a smile "She'll be alright, Soris' a big girl." Toshiro merely shot her a glare and continued walking on his way not caring whether Rangiku fallowed or not.

By the time Renji and Hissori made it to the twelfth division Mayuri was up in arms about how late they were and if he had it his way they would both be used for experimentation. Hissori rolled her eyes daring him to touch her.

"Were sorry Captain, we would have been here sooner but Captain Hitsugaya stopped us on our way here." Renji explained earning a quick stink eye from Hissori.

"That little pipsqueak should learn to mind his own business" Mayuri growled

'And you should learn some manners' Hissori hissed in her thoughts biting her tongue as to prevent herself from actually saying it.

"Anyways I need you two to do me a favor and go to the world of the living, there's a flower that grows there that I need" Mayuri began "I'd send one of my subordinates but their all busy."

"Of course captain, what's the flower called?" Renji asked

"Well it hasn't been discovered by the humans yet, I'd like to keep it that way, so it has no name but it looks like this" he answered handing Renji a picture "Now be on your way!"

"Yes Captain" Renji and Hissori said in unison and were then off on their way to the world of the living, again.

"So do you have any idea where we can find this flower?" Renji asked Hissori as then walked around the forest.

"I'm no plant expert how the hell should I know" she replied as they entered a meadow.

"Well you are a girl so I-"

"You sexist bastard!" Hissori yelled in aggravation "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna know every damn thing about a-"

"If I may interrupt Soul Reapers" a third voice said calmly cutting Hissori off. At the same time, Hissori and Renji both turned to see a man; he had long silver hair with deep black eyes, he dressed like he was a noble from the feudal era.

"And just who are you?" Renji snapped

"I am Hitsujikai, the keeper of the Kamaitachi" the man answered.

"Kamaitachi?" Renji repeated. While Renji and Hitsujikai were talking Hissori continued looking for the flower. A few hundred yards away from the two men Hissori came across the flower.

"I wonder what this thing can do that it's worth so much trouble" Hissori said to herself as she bent down and picked it up, unaware of the turn the conversation between Hitsujikai and Renji was taking.

"You are a very unlucky soul" Hitsujikai said as he raised his right hand parallel to the ground.

"What do ya mean by that" Renji asked placing a hand on the hilt of Zabimaru.

"You will see" came the cold reply from Hitsujikai as he flicked his wrist and Renji suddenly felt himself fall to the ground.

"What the- ah" Renji yelled as he felt teeth ripping into his flesh.

After hearing Renjis' yell Hissori turned around, flower in hand, and prepared to run over to him but Hitsujikai was suddenly in front of her.

"You will be of no help women" Hitsujikai said emotionlessly and once again flicked her wrist. Hissori saw something moving in the grass around her.

"What the hell?" she questioned before being sent to the ground. The creature that had struck her landed gracefully on the spot in front of her.

"A weasel?" Hissori said before feeling teeth tear into her shoulder "Ow! Son of a-"she was suddenly cut off by more cries of pain from Renji. As a third weasel liked the wounds that the second had inflicted its saliva caused a paralyzing effect that was extremely painful. This happened over and over until Hissori felt herself slipping away.

'No' she thought as the weasels continued their relentless attack 'We have to get out of here." With a surge of energy Hissori forced herself up and back over to Renji who was, by this point, unconscious. Still holding the nameless gold flower, Hissori managed to get Renji to his feet with one of his arms over her shoulder and got them both through the gate leading back to soul society.

"Welcome b-" Rangiku started as she saw Renji and Hissori appear through the gate but immediately stopped after seeing the state they were in "What happened?!"

"Help" was all Hissori could manage before she collapsed, unconscious, to the ground and took Renji down with her.

"Someone get squad four down here fast!" Rangiku yelled as she hurried over to where Renji and Hissori laid.

It had been over six hours since Hissori and Renji were treated for their wounds and still neither one of them had regained consciousness. Captain Unohana had said that what they had encountered released a neurotoxin into them but she was confident that there wouldn't be any permanent damage. Now the young squad ten Captain was left, yet again, to wait for the girl he loved to regain consciousness.

"She has a knack for getting herself into these kinds of situations doesn't she." Rangiku said, as more of a statement then a question, as she walked into the hospital room with her Captain.

"I'm glad you find it so funny" Toshiro said dryly with an undertone of a threat "But I fail to see how any of this could be taken so lightly."

"Relax Captain I was just pointing it out is all, I didn't mean it in a funny way" Rangiku said in defense, she knew what was going through his mind and she wanted to do anything she could to help.

"Rangiku-"

"Hissori will be alright Captain, she's a strong girl" she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Rangiku" Toshiro said as he continued to watch Hissori.

An hour later Renji had awoken but was in a tremendous amount of pain, which was only to be expected. His awaking brought new hope for Toshiro as he continued to be by Hissoris' side.

"Hitsugaya" the solemn voice of Byakuya Kuchiki filled the silence of the room.

"Hello Byakuya" Toshiro answered taking his eyes from Hissori briefly to look over at the older captain.

"Hissori should wake soon" Byakuya continued. Toshiro merely nodded and turned his attention back to Hissori.

"I sure hope so" he muttered as Byakuya left the room.

"Captain you should get some rest" Rangiku said as she walked into the room once more.

"Not until she's awake" Toshiro retorted. Rangiku shook her head and sighed but didn't say anything further. It had been nine hours since Renji and Hissori were admitted, Renji was already awake and explaining what had happened but Hissori remained unconscious. Toshiro placed one of his hands on Hissoris' and held his breath when he saw her twitch. The next moment he saw Hissori violet eyes come into view.

"Hissori" he finally breathed with a thankful smile on his face.


	26. News From Every Direction

Hissori did her best to smile up at Toshiro but her smile was weak and there was hardly any light in her eyes.

"You're alright" Toshiro said returning her smile with relief.

"Of course I am" Hissori replied in a weak voice "Did Captain Kurosuchi get the flower?" Toshiro frowned at her question but nodded.

"Yes he did and he showed no concern for neither you or Renji" he answered bitterly. Hissoris' eyes shot open and she sat up immediately.

"How is Renji? Please tell me he made it! I tri-"

"Renji is perfectly fine thanks to you" Toshiro answered cutting her off as he ran a hand along her cheek "I'm just glad you're alright." Hissori smiled and put one of her hands over the one Toshiro was running along her cheek.

"Ah I see your awake now" Retsu said as she entered the room.

"Yes, thank you Captain Unohana" Hissori said as Toshiro took a step back from her.

"Well we're going to keep you overnight just for observation" Captain Unohana said giving her a smile "And now that you're awake I'm afraid it's time for you to go Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro opened his mouth to protest but Retsu raised a hand to silence him. "We need to run some tests on Miss. Kane.

"I-"

"Tosh-…Captain Hitsugaya I'll be alright" Hissori said cutting him off and smiling up at him "I'll see you tomorrow." Toshiro sighed in defeat then leaned over to kiss Hissoris' forehead, gaining a smile from Retsu, and then walked out the door.

"Now then, why don't we get started on those tests" Retsu said giving Hissori a comforting smile.

The next day Hissori was released from the hospital around lunch. Since Toshiro wasn't there to pick her up Hissori decided to go and check in with Captain Kuchiki.

"Hey!" Renji called over to Hissori once she reached the squad six barracks "Hissori I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it Renji?" she answered with a smile, just glad that he was still alive.

"Thank you" he said pulling her into a hug "If it weren't for you I'd be d-"

"Renji It was nothing" Hissori said returning the hug and then pulling away "I'm just glad we both survived this ordeal."

"Yeah because of you!"

"Oh stop" Hissori said rolling her eyes and walking past him continuing on her way to the Captains' office.

Once she reached Captain Kuchikis' office Hissori took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Byakuya replied

"Hissori Kane sir, here to check in" she answered and waited.

"Enter"

Hissori entered the office and took a seat in front of Byakuyas' desk.

"I'm glad you're here, there's something I need to talk to you about" Byakuya said putting down his pen and looking up at her.

"WHAT?!" Renji yelled after Hissori had told him the news of her transfer "That's not even right."

"I'm being transferred over to squad ten….as third seat" Hissori said continuing to look down and fiddle with her fingers "This transfer is effective immediately so I need to hurry and move all my stuff to the squad ten barracks, I just thought you'd like to know."

"Don't get me wrong Sori I'm happy for you but-"

"I know Renji, and I'll miss you too" Hissori laughed looking up at him "I honestly don't even know why I'm being transferred, it's not like I'm being promoted or anything."

"Well whatever the case the least I can do is help you move" Renji said with a sigh.

"Oh really?! Thanks a bunch Renji" Hissori said with a smile as they started walking off to her room, old room, whatever.

By the time Hissori was finished moving all her things into her room, with help from Renji, it was time for her to go see Captain Unohana for the results of her tests. With that in mind Hissori walked to the Captains' office and knocked on the door, there was an annoyed sigh and some ruffling.

"Come in" Toshiro answered with that same annoyed tone,

"Hello Captain" Hissori said smiling as she walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Hissori? What are you doing here, I'm pretty b-"

"Relax, I'm your new third seat" Hissori said cutting him off "I just came to get permission to get my test results from Captain Unohana." In the blink of an eye Toshiro was in front of her with an arm around her waist.

"So he approved it" Toshiro said more to himself then to her.

"I had a feeling you had something to do with this" Hissori laughed then lightly pressed her lips to his and pulled away "So can I go?"

"Yes" Toshiro answered with a smile, releasing her and returning to his desk "I'll see you for dinner?" Hissori giggled and tuned around when she reached the door.

"Of course Captain" she said and left out the room and headed for squad four.

Hissori now sat in Captain Unohanas' office and watched as she rummaged through some paper work, finally pulling out a file that read "Kane. Hissori".

"Well Miss. Kane everything seems to be fine" Retsu started

"Oh that's great Captain, I'm sorry to have wasted your time" Hissori said as she started to rise.

"But" Retsu continued and Hissori sat back down "Your blood work did reveal something to us."

"Wh-what is it Captain?" Hissori said unsure if she should be scared or not.

"Your test results showed that…"


End file.
